1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device known in the industry include the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2003-309215 (Patent Document 1). According to the method of manufacturing disclosed therein, a plurality of interconnect layers is sequentially stacked on a supporting substrate thus to form a multilayer interconnect structure, after which the supporting substrate is removed. Then on a surface of the multilayer interconnect structure exposed upon removal of the supporting substrate, solder balls are formed which are to serve as external electrode terminals. On the opposite surface of the multilayer interconnect structure, a semiconductor chip is mounted by flip-chip bonding. This leads to formation of a semiconductor device including the semiconductor chip mounted on the multilayer interconnect structure.